


The Obsidian Winglet

by Potato_Productions



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Other, i started writing this 5 years a go and probably will never finish it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:59:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_Productions/pseuds/Potato_Productions
Summary: A dragon, each from a different tribe come together and form their own group





	1. Prologue

A SandWing flew out of Burn's Stronghold staining the sand below her with blood. Cactus resented General Mirage for making her go to the Sky Kingdom, she knew she’d be traded to Burn. Thankful Mirage was dead, Cactus began to think of a plan. She had to go to the one safe place she knew of, the one place unaffected by the war. The Rainforest Kingdom, that is, if she could survive the flight with her injuries.

A battle had broken out in the middle of the night in the Sky Kingdom, SandWings and IceWings ambushed SkyWings and MudWings. Pyro saw his mother fighting a large SandWing that looked important. The SandWings lunged at his mother, killing her with one swipe. Pyro watched in shock,  
he grabbed a nearby sword, and lunged at the SandWing, driving the sword through her heart. After the battle he took off in anger. Pyro headed to the Rain Kingdom. Wanting to avenge his mother, he promised himself he’d kill every SandWing he could.

Smoke filled Morguekeeper’s nose and throat as the ground shook below her. The NightWing had to leave, even if it meant abandoning her dreams of being a medical dragon, and she was so close to finishing her training as well. It also meant being free from the volcanic island and having plenty to eat. The Rain Kingdom would be the fastest to get to, due to the tunnel. Morguekeeper remembered Mastermind talking about experiments on RainWings. Maybe she could help them.

Jellyfish swam into his room, looking at the fresh claw marks on his gills. He was sick of being attacked because his name was a common insult for weak dragons. Jellyfish wished he could talk to his sister, Cuttlefish, but she was given orders from Queen Coral herself to watch the royal hatchery. He had to leave to where there was no war, no violence, no SeaWings to make fun of him. Jellyfish left a quick note for his sister, then headed to the rainforest.

Wolf looked down at his blue blood and a SkyWings red blood mix in the snow below him. He felt guilty, he had to leave. Wolf glanced at the dead SkyWing, “I’m so sorry.” he whispered, holding back tears remembering dragons aren’t supposed to cry. As he took off he thought about his partner and friend, wondering if he’d see her. The thought quickly left her head as he remembered her being dragged off by Burn’s followers. Even if she had survived, she would have gone back to the military probably to take General Mirage’s job.

Bubbels wandered around her deserted village. It was scorched but also had frozen bits. Dead MudWings surrounded her. She only survived because she hid. “What kind of Bigwings leaves her siblings to die? A weak one.” she thought, she shook her head. Bubbels couldn’t think like that now, she just had to get out of the Mud Kingdom to take a break. She lifted off, crying for her dead siblings, and leaving it all behind.

Leopard was ready to travel the world. She wanted to know what was out there. After she said goodbye to her tribe she started to fly. At around noon she had gotten sleepy, like most RainWings would, but decided to try to power through it, instead of napping she settled down for lunch. As soon as she did though, she heard a loud scraping sound, looked up, and saw a boulder moving.


	2. Chapter one

When Leopard saw the boulder moving she yelped and hid in a bush, scales turning a pale green, she peered out of the bush and watched a dark purple dragonet look around curiously, “You can come out of the bush.” she coaxed softly, “I promise.” she added, Leopard fully poked her head out. “Hello! I’m Leopard, are you a NightWing, if you are I bet you already knew my name. Are you hungry? I was just about to eat. Oh yeah, what’s your name?” she babbled turning pink and yellow, the NightWing stepped back, “My name is Mourgekeeper, yes I am a NightWing, and no thank you, I’m not hungry.” she answered softly, “Oooh, Mourgekeeper. Spooky, Do you have any NightWing powers?” Leopard asked, Mourgekeeper shook her head, “Oh, that’s ok. So--” she was cut off my a crash and hissing. They both rushed over to the sound and found an orange and red SkyWing tangled in the vines, about to set them on fire. “Wait! If you set them on fire you’ll burn the whole forest down!” Leopard called out, the SkyWing glared down at them, “Then shut up and get me down.” he hissed, “Say please first, then we’ll help.” Morguekeeper sassed, the SkyWing growled, “Fine… please get me down.” he snarled and put an emphasis on the please, “Sure thing!” Leopard chirped and flew up to where he was tangled in the vines, and cut him loose. The SkyWing yelped in surprise and fell to the forest floor, Leopard giggled while Morguekeeper suppressed a smile, “So what’s your name?” Leopard asked, the SkyWing growled, “Pyro. You?”, “I’m Leopard and that’s Morguekeeper!” she smiled and flicked her tail at the NightWing. Pyro huffed and looked around, he opened his mouth but was interrupted by Leopard, “So, you guys wanna be my travel buddies?” she asked eagerly, “Travel buddies?” Pyro questioned, “Yeah! I’m going to travel Pyrrhia!” she answered, Morguekeeper gasped, “No! There’s a war, you could die!” she exclaimed, “War?” Leopard tilted her head to the side, “Yes war. A bunch of dragons fighting and killing each other.” Pyro snapped, “Oh.” Leopard mused. “Why are they fighting?” Leopard asked, “Well--” Morguekeeper started but was cut off by yelling. “Ow! Ow! Why are these plans so pokey?” a female MudWing asked to herself, “Hello!” Leopard called, the MudWing whipped around and saw the three of them, “Hi!” she greeted, “Ooh! A NightWing can you read my mind or see my future?” she asked excitedly, the NightWing shook her head, “Oh, well I’m Bubbels” she introduced, “Who are you?” she asked, “I’m Leopard, the orange and red one is Pyro, and the NightWing is Morguekeeper.” Leopard answered, “Nice to meet you. Hey! I found a SeaWing a little ways away from here, we should go find him!” Bubbles suggested, “Yeah!” Leopard bleated, “No way.” Pyro grumbled, “I’ll go.” Morguekeeper murmured, Bubbles smiled and lead the way, Pyro ended up tagging along. They found a green and aqua SeaWing swimming in the pool, “Hello!” Leopard and Bubbles called out and the SeaWIng instantly pulled his head underwater. Morguekeeper walked to the edge of the pond, “Don’t worry, we won’t hurt you. Please come out of the water.” she coaxed again in a kind motherly voice, the SeaWing slowly came to the surface and smiled nervously, “H-Hello. I’m J-jellyf-fish.” he stuttered, the others introduced themselves. The sun was starting to set and the dragonets were getting tired, when they were starting to fall asleep when they were interrupted by heavy breathing, “Who’s there?!” Pyro roared, the painting continued, Jellyfish lit up his scales and they saw silvery white tail with blue spikes. “We can see you’re an IceWing! Show yourself cowered!” Pyro yelled, the IceWing stood up shakily, and looked worn out, “Hello, I’m Wolf. What are your guys's names he panted, and collapsed but still conscious, Leopard and Bubbles gasped, Jellyfish watched anxiously, and Pyro glared at him coldly. “Jellyfish and Leopard, go to the pond and get some water, Wolf try to stay awake for me.” Morguekeeper instructed, Leopard and Jellyfish rushed off while Wolf struggled to stay awake, “Pyro, Bubbles try to keep him talking.” Morguekeeper whispered as she saw Leopard and Jellyfish come back with water in makeshift leaf buckets, “Hello, I’m Bubbles, so you’re from the Ice Kingdom, that sound uh, cold.” Bubbels started, while Morguekeeper started to pour the cold water on him, then he gasped when he was able to see Pyro’s face better, “Y-you! I saw you in the Sky Kingdom! Have you seen a SandWing with orange scales?” he asked frantically while trying to get up, “What? No, I haven’t are you insane or something?” Pyro snapped, “Don’t get up yet, you’re overheated, drink some water.” Morguekeeper told him and handed him the other leaf bucket, he drank the water. Then continued to talk about his SandWing friend with orange scales, “Is she a hybrid?” Bubbles asked, “No, no, she’s a pure SandWing!” he insisted, “She’s probably dead.” he hung his head, “Hey! Don’t think like that! She sounds strong!” Bubbles reassured him, Wolf nodded and curled up in a ball, it was dark now and they were starting to fall asleep. They awoke to snarling later that night, the dragonets lept up, Jellyfish lit up his scales, “Don’t do that, you’ll give us away!” Pyro whisper/yelled at him and Jellyfish let his scales go dark, “I can already hear you and I can make my own light, but it’ll probably burn the forest, tell the SeaWing to turn his scales back on.” a voice ordered, “Don’t do it Jellyfish!” Pyro snapped, Jellyfish ignored him and made his scales glow again, revealing a scarred SandWing, with orange under scales.


	3. chapter two

“Who are those? The dragonets of destiny? No… they have an IceWing and no SandWing” the SandWing thought, she stepped towards them but made too much noise, she saw a teal light, a SeaWing most likely, heard another one yell, and the light went away, “I can already hear you and I can make my own light, but it’ll probably burn the forest, tell the SeaWing to turn his scales back on.” she ordered trying to sound non threatening, the SeaWing made his scales light up and she walked towards them. “Cactus!” the IceWing yelled, lungged at her, and hugged her. “Wolf?” she gasped, he nodded into her shoulder, “Your scales are cold.” she murmured, “And yours are warm.” he whispered, “So this is Cactus?” Bubbles asked, “Yep, she-- Cactus, you’re bleeding!” Wolf yelled, “It’s nothing. Just the work of Burn.” Cactus attempted to comfort him, “How long have you been bleeding?” Morguekeeper asked, “I don’t know, a few days?” Cactus guessed “That not good, let me see you injury.” Morguekeeper ordered, Cactus looked at her skeptically but Wolf nodded, and Cactus stood on her hind legs, showing a large gash on her stomach and chest, Morgekeeper sucked in a breath, “Leopard, Leopard wake up.” she nudged the RainWing, “Hm, is it morning?” she asked and rubbed her eyes, “Whoa, who’s that, what happened to her?” she asked, “No time to explain right now, do you know of any medical herbs or some plant that’ll help with cuts?” Morgekeeper asked, Leopard shook her head, “We don’t really get that hurt here.”, Morguekeeper sighed, “We’ll have to wait a few day's, Cactus--” she turned around and saw she was already asleep, “Ok everyone get some sleep.” she instructed, the other curled up and fell asleep, but Pyro glared at Cactus for a while. That morning they awoke to the sound of dragons fighting, “You’re a SandWing! I hate SandWings!” Pyro yelled, “Oh really, I’m a SandWing? I thought I was a manatee! Thanks for the information!” Cactus sassed, Pyro tried to shoot a flame at her head, she ducked and he set a tree on fire. Wolf shot ice at the flame to stop it from burning the tree then lunged at Pyro to defend his friend. Bubbels lunged between them to stopped them from fighting, “Stop it!” she roared, “We’re in the middle of a war and we just met! If we want to survive we have to stick together!” she screamed, Pyro glared at Wolf and Cactus, they glared back, they stayed like this a bit, then nodded. “Are you guys ok?” Jellyfish asked, they nodded. “Cactus, can you let me get a better look at your cut?” Morguekeeper wondered, Cactus nodded and stood on her hind legs again, revealing the gash, it was worse in the sunlight, it looked infected and there where the words “Property of Burn” carved into her scales. The others gasped, although Pyro’s eyes just widened. “Cactus, what happened?” Wolf asked, Cactus gave him a confident smirk. “Don’t worry about me, I’ve been through rougher conditions and I was trained by the SandWing’s best General!” Cactus boasted, a cocky smile spreading across her face. Bubbles looked at her, “Are you sure?” she asked quietly, Cactus nodded. “Ok, this isn’t as bad as it looks. It’s not too badly infected, but if we leave it alone any longer it will get much worse.” Mourguekeeper observed. “We can go to the Mud Kingdom to get medicine.” Bubbles offered, “There’s no way I’m traveling with a SandWing.” Pyro scoffed, “Also, they might not trust us. Considering that IceWings, SeaWings, and most SandWing’s aren’t allied with the MudWings.” Jellyfish muttered. “Why do you guys keep talking about allies and stuff? What’s going on?” Leopard piped up. The other dragons glanced at each other, “Like I said earlier, a bunch of dragons are fighting each other because of, the SandWing princesses, each one has different dragons on their sides.” Mourgekeeper explained, “But why?” Leopard asked, Pyro and Cactus let out annoyed snorts. “Because their mother was killed, but not by one of them. So, they couldn't decide who’d take the throne.” she continued. “Wait, other dragons kill for the throne?!” Leopard exclaimed, “We just have series of games! Why would you kill someone, for the throne?” she asked. “That's just how it works with real dragons.” Pyro hissed. “Hey, I have an idea.” Bubbles spoke up, the rest looked at her. “What if Pyro and I go to the Mud Kingdom to get medicine,while you guys stay here?” she suggested, sounding unsure. “How many time do I have to say this to get it through your thick skulls. I. Am. NOT. Helping. A SandWing.” Pyro spat out. Bubbels flinched, “That’s what I was afraid you’d say that. I’ll just go alone.” she said, hanging her head. “I’ll go with you.” Mourgekeeper offered, “Me too!” Leopard smiled. Bubbles smiled softly, Cactus groans and stands up “I’m going too. I want to know what you’re going to do.” she explains. “No! You’re staying here with us so you don’t hurt yourself more.” Wolf protested, “Wolf… I swear on the moon's I’ll be fine. You and Jellyfish stay here so Short Fuse over here doesn't burn anything” Cactus growls as she glares at Pyro, Wolf looks down and mutters “Ok.”, Pyro huffed and sat down, Jellyfish looked over at him, then the 4 that where leaving, “Good luck, be careful.” he fretted, “We will, I know the Mud Kingdom so we’ll be ok!” Bubble’s reassured him.


	4. chapter four

As the others left Wolf’s face went stone cold and he glared at Pyro. “What?” Pyro snapped, Wolf just growled and stared at Pyro. “H-hey, maybe we should go hunting, then when the others get back they can eat.” Jellyfish suggested, “They can hunt for themselves.” Pyro huffed, Jellyfish sighed and looked over at Wolf, who said nothing. Jellyfish looked down at his claws, unsure what to do, he was hungry and wanted to get food for himself and the others, but he didn’t want to be alone. Jellyfish’s stomach growled, Wolf shifted his gaze over to Jellyfish. “Fine.” he answeres, breaking the silence, “What?” Jellyfish asked, “I’ll go hunting with you.” Wolf answered, “Oh! Thank you, um… do you know what’s edible here?” Jellyfish wondered, “No clue.” Wolf answered, “Oh…” Jellyfish looked at his claws again. “Hey, aren’t you supposed to be watching me?” Pyro asked in a teasing tone, “If you run off I really couldn't care less. You can do whatever you please. If you’d like, go and fly off, I was only supposed to make sure you didn’t burn this place down.” Wolf snarled, both Pyro and Jellyfish looked at him in surprise, neither one knew him and neither knew how he could act. Although, that was true for all of them. Pyro’s stomach growled, “I’ll go with you two, but I’m only hunting for myself.” he grumbled, “Deal.” Wolf nodded, both turned around and started to look for animals, Jellyfish trailed behind them leaving little clues so they could find their way back. 

Cactus had to stop again, Morguekeeper sighed, “You really should have stayed behind, you’re just hurting yourself more.” she explained “I’m fine.” Cactus insists, “It’s ok we’ll be there soon. Maybe another mile or two!” Bubbles chimes in, “I’m so excited! I’ve never been out of the rainforest, I can’t wait to meet more dragons!” Leopard exclaimed, Cactus groaned, Leopard had said that several times in the past three hours. Cactus stood up, “Ok, which way now?” she asked, “We keep heading north.” Bubbels answered with a slight smile, Cactus nodded and walked in that direction. After several hours they made it to a small town just on the border of the Mud and Rain Forest Kingdoms. Morguekeeper and Bubbles let out a sighs of relief. “There’s a medicine shop just a little way from here.” Bubbels explained and led the way, Cactus and Morguekeeper where unfazed, but Leopard seemed to be amazed by everything. Even though they got strange looks, she was friendly to everyone. Once they got to the medicine hut Leopard gagged, she had never smelled this before. A mix of blood and savory salvs, it made her feel sick, her scales went from yellow and pink to pale green and white. It got worse when they were inside, it was cramped, hot, and smelled even worse. “Are you ok?” Mourgekeeper asked, Leopard smiled weakly, “Yeah, I just don’t like the smell.”, Cactus let out a snort and was about to say something (probably snarky), but an old MudWing walked in and started to talk to Bubbels. “Yes, the SandWing.” Bubbels replied, the old MudWing looked at her and gave Bubbels a quizzical look, “Don’t worry! She’s on our side!” Bubbles reassured her “You could say that.” Cactus thought, she nodded. “Please come with me.” she instructed with an old creaky voice. Cactus looked over at her group, they all nodded, she sighed and went with him.


	5. chapter four

Cactus followed the MudWing into the back room, there where already a few dragons in there. Cactus looked over to the old MudWing, she was getting bandages and a type of medicine from a cabinet. “Your chest is the worst.” the MudWing stated, Cactus nodded, she looked over to the other dragons, they gave her pitying looks, she suppressed a growl. “Sit up straight.” she instructed, Cactus didn’t move “Never let them see you down. Never show the pain.” Mirage’s voice rang through her head. Cactus shook her head and sat up. The MudWing spread the medicine over all of the wounds, but put the most over the chest, it stung. Burned like fire, Cactus winced. “This will stop infection. Leave the bandages on for three days.” she instructed, then the MudWing pressed the bottle into Cactus’s palm. “You’re done. Payment?” she asked. Cactus’ eyes narrowed, she had no money, last time she checked, neither did the others. “Um, let me check.” Cactus muttered and ducked out of the back room and looked over to her group, Bubbels and Leopard where gone. “Where’s Bubbles?” she asked, “Oh, she went to get ‘payment’ and Leopard offered to go with her.” Morguekeeper explained. Cactus nodded and went into the back room, “Payment will be here soon.” Cactus told the MudWing, who was now checking on another patient, the MudWing’s looked at her. “Stay here it get’s here.” she said. Cactus wanted to growl and sting someone, but the MudWing’s gaze almost seemed to hypnotize her. Bubbels got back ten minutes later with the “payment”, two dead pheasants and a turkey. The medical MudWing looked at them “Hm… that’s enough. You could also get some extra with that.” she went back to her cabinet and got more of the medicine and bandages. “Thank you!” Bubbles exclaimed, they traded the items and Bubbles took Cactus outside. Leopard and Morguekeeper were waiting outside. “Are you ok to fly?” Morguekeeper asked, “Yeah, always was. Never broke anything. You just wouldn’t let me.” Cactus explained, the others sighed. “Ok, let's go.” Bubbels said, Leopard smiled and lifted off with the others. 

Luckily they were able to get back by sunset. Mourgekeeper was surprised the others were still there. Pyro and Wolf seemed to be having an intense staring contest and Jellyfish looked nervous. “You’re back! Thank the moons, I’ve been trying to stop these two from going at each other's throats. Oh, we also tried to get food, but well, uh, n-none of us have hunted in this environment a-and we didn’t know what fruit was edible.” Jellyfish explained nervously. “Oh, that’s ok! Thank you for trying, I can go get us food. Maybe I can take you so you can see what’s edible.” Leopard offered, “Yes, please.” Jellyfish nodded, “I’m going too.” Morguekeeper stated, “So will I.” Pyro muttered, “What about you three?” Leopard asked, looking over at Bubbels, Wolf, and Cactus (who is now laying down trying to sleep), “We’ll stay with her.” Bubbels answered, “Alright! Let’s go!” Leopard started to happily walk off. She abruptly stopped in front of a fallen log with brightly colored frogs on it “These, are the only thing you shouldn't eat. Along with twigs, leaves, and moss you find laying around. Oh, and sloths.” Leopard explained with a smile, “What happens if you do eat them?” Jellyfish asked, “Well, the frogs will give you crazy hallucinations. The leaves, twigs, and sticks just seems like common sense, and the sloths are mostly fur and it’ll give you indigestion.” she keeps smiling, scales still pink and yellow. “Alright, now I’m going to show you what fruits are which and their trees.” she explained and walked off again. Leopard continued to show them what tasted good to eat, how to unpeel it (if needed), and what frogs to avoid. When they got back Bubbels and Cactus were asleep. “Wake them up, we need to make plans.” Morguekeeper informed him. Wolf roughly jabbed Cactus with his tail, instantly waking her. Bubbels took a more to wake up, but once they did, Morguekeeper took out a map and started to talk.


	6. chapter five

"Alright. Here's the plan, tomorrow we get up at sunrise, then we all travel, together, to the base of the Mud Kingdom, the town that we were in seemed very relaxed with the types of dragons there. If we're lucky, we can all stay there for a bit." Morguekeeper explained. "I don't think I've ever gotten up a sunrise." Jellyfish nervously muttered, Bubbles just looked at the map in awe, "I still don't see why we need to all be together." Pyro huffed, Cactus still looked half asleep but was pretending to be alert, Wolf was trying to keep her alert, and Leopard looked excited, her scales somehow getting brighter. "We should take turns keeping watch." Cactus suggested, well it sounded more like an order. "I'll go first." Wolf volunteered, "Or I can go, you seem tired and--" Bubbles started "I'm fine." Wolf insisted, Bubbles flinched, she nodded lay down. The others followed her, but Wolf and Pyro continued to have their intense staring contest, until Pyro eventually nodded off. Wolf looked over and saw the Morguekeeper was still awake, staring at the moons. He silently walked over to her, "They're beautiful..." she muttered when she heard him, he shrugged, "Why are you so impressed?" Wolf asked "You're a NightWing, I've figured you would have seen them all the time." he continued. Morguekeeper adjusted her goggles, and sighed "The Night Kingdom isn't as prestigious as one would think. It's dark and smoky. There's hardly enough food, it's filled with disses. There's danger around every corner, whether it be other NightWings, or the environment itself." she explained quietly, Wolf suppressed the horrified look on his face, that's probably why she was so small, "I-- uh... The why are you still awake?" he asks, she shrugs "I always felt more awake at night.", Wolf looks down at his claws, moons he was tired "Would you, uh--" he began "Take the first watch? Gladly." Morguekeeper smiled, Wolf looked relieved and curled up next to Cactus, not close enough to be touching her, but close enough to feel each other's presence "Are they a couple? It seems like an odd mix, desert and tundra. Hot and cold. Sand and snow... but maybe that's how they work. They even each other out. Ugh, what am I thinking? I don't even know them." Morgue Keeper contemplated.   
The next morning at sunrise Cactus was the first one up, she took it as her job to wake the others. "Wake up." she'd bluntly and violently shove them up with her snout, although, with Wolf she seemed slightly gentler. Morgue Keeper felt around for her goggles, without them on the others saw the large scar on her snout and forehead. When Cactus got to Pyro he growled at her before she could even touch him, she growled back and went over to Bubbles, "Wake up." Cactus murmured and gently nudged her with her about a few times, "Huh, she's more gentle with Bubbles too.", Morgue Keeper observed, she mentally shrugged it off and studied her map a little more, Cactus scared Jellyfish when she woke him up. "I'm so excited! I'm finally going to see the world! And I have friends to see it with! Oh my moons this is amazing!" Leopard rattled off, "Yep! It's going to be so much fun!" Bubbles exclaimed, "Well, we'll still need to look out for other dragons, y'know, with the whole war thing going on--" Pyro started and earned a stern glare form Morguekeeper, "You have no idea who's gonna wanna kill us." Cactus finished, also getting a glare from Morguekeeper. Leopards face dropped and her scales shifted from pink and yellow, to pale green and pale blue. "H-hey! It'll be alright, we can all fight. And uh, we'll protect you?" Bubbles tried to make Leopard feel better "Alright, thank you! I'll try to protect you guys too." she puffed out her chest, and tried to make a menacing look, scales indigo, gold, and pink. "Haha! What can you do?" Pyro laughed. Leopard smirked (scales now, indigo and emerald) "This." she unhinged her jaw, tilted her head back, and shot out a black liquid from her fangs. It hit a leaf right above Pyro's head, the leaf began to melt. "My moons..." Cactus and Wolf trailed off, "Wow!" Bubbles exclaimed, "Hey! Watch it! You could have hit me!" Pyro yelled, Jellyfish looked scared. Morguekeeper looked impressed, this must have been what her teacher was talking about, Leopard looked proud of herself and was smiling, "See? I can be helpful." she stated. "Well! I say we should get going. We could probably get there around noon if we fly fast enough." Jellyfish started, "As long as we don't run into too many branches." Pyro huffed. "We'll be fine!" Leopard insisted. "Let's go." Morguekeeper said, they lifted off.


End file.
